Completion
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: Moving back to Texas wasn't the worst thing that had ever happened to Kira. She coulda done without her aunt's fixer-upper house, but at least she could call it home. At least she had a little help, but that sweet man HAS to show her his face... Tommy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, sooooo... yeah, I lied. XD I said the next new Tommy story I was gonna post was "Texas Toast and Other Mysteries", but I came up with this. It's sort of inspired by another TCM story on here called "He's a Bit of a Rough Diamond" by Bratney.**

**Mine is gonna be multi-chaptered though, and it's a Tommy/OC because... well, I like Tommy more than Hoyt. |D I think Hoyt's an ass, to be honest, but he has his moments I guess... and considering he's the first Hewitt my char runs into, he's gotta be a little somewhat concerned... kinda...**

**Sorry, no Tommy in this chapter. But there are coupla mentions of him, and he'll be in the next chapter and hey. They're gonna spend a LOTTA time together. Alone. In a house. INSTANT FRIENDSHIP AND GETTING-TO-KNOW-EACH-OTHER-NESS.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Aw man, what did I do to get the Travis County police on my ass?"<p>

She pulled over to the side of the road, cutting off the gas and easing her foot onto the brake. She let her forehead fall to bounce off the steering wheel, but took a breath and straightened back up. If she was going to face an officer, she wasn't going to look like an idiot. If she looked passed out on the steering wheel he'd think she was a junkie and throw her in jail.

The man sauntered up to the window, which she already had rolled down. He ducked down and peered into the car. "Afternoon, young lady."

She threw one hand up, blowing a breath out. "Look, Sheriff. If you're going to give me a ticket, just give it to me. But can you tell me what I did first, and can you give me directions?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, I was wonderin' why you were headed outta town."

She blinked a few times, then let her head fall. "... I was... going the wrong way... heh..."

When she raised her head, she saw the sheriff spitting out what she assumed was chew, then he leaned back down and rested his elbow on the car. "Well now, I'm guessin' you ain't from around here. But I hear a Texas accent there. You drive down from Austin or Dallas or somethin'?"

She shook her head. "No... I used to live here, long time ago. It's been a while since I been here. Used to live with my aunt and uncle and cousins and all... but they moved up to Indiana or Wisconsin or somethin'. Said I could move in the house if I wanted."

He nodded, but there was a look in his eyes that she didn't quite trust all the way. "Yeah, I reckon I understand. Not a lotta people stayed here, after the meat factory closed down. Only real business, damn idiots ruined our town by closin' it. Hell, my nephew lost his job, he was upset for a real long time after that."

"I heard about that. I thought they'd stay, but somethin' down here scared 'em pretty bad, I reckon." She shook her head. "I don't remember how to get around town, my aunt said her house looks a little different and I can't recognize it for the life of me."

"Huh. Sounds like you're in a real jam here, ain't you?"

"Yeah, I don't know what to do. I can't go back up to Tennessee... my apartment was small and I barely got anything done. I always liked it down here better, and my aunt said her house got a lotta room. I love big houses like that."

The sheriff nodded. "Y'know, if I knew your name I bet I could tell you where the house is, Missy."

"Oh... um, Kira Wells. My aunt's name is Camryn Wells, and my uncle's Jamie."

"Ohhh. Now, I think I remember where the place is. But if I take you there, I got one little, tiny condition here. _You_..." He pointed a finger at her, giving her a bit of a stern look. "Gotta come over to Mama's house and have a nice, home-cooked meal with us. Meet the family, y'know? Kinda welcome to the town thing."

She blinked and nodded. "Oh! That's fine, yeah. I can do that. Thanks."

He smiled, though it wasn't the kind of smile she felt belonged with his sentiments. "Good, good. You too skinny, you know that? You gotta get some meat on them bones. That's what men go for these days, you know - large and in charge, right?"

She giggled nervously, suddenly wanting to just kind of edge away from this guy. "Yeah... I guess. But I... like myself just the way I am."

He chuckled. "Yep, wish my nephew had a little more that attitude. You oughta stay a while after supper. Who knows, maybe he'll take a fancy to ya."

She really doubted that, a lot of guys were more attracted to the prospect of sex than actually to _her_ as a person, but who was she to voice her opinion to the man who was going to lead her to her new house? She had to be polite. "Yeah, maybe... by the way, I, um, didn't get your name."

"Sheriff Hoyt." He adjusted the belt on his pants, and nodded at her. "Well, why don't we get goin'? Sun's high in the sky, not good to be outside durin' this time of day, you know." He tapped his head. "It'll boil your brain."

"Right... you lead, I can follow. I'm good at following."

"Alright, just follow me then." He went back to his own car, and she could hear the engine revving up again.

She took a breath, sucked it up, and followed the flashing red _dot_ on the top of his car.

* * *

><p>The house was large, but she didn't see how it had fit her aunt, uncle, and all six of her cousins at one time. Two stories, and it had long since settled into the soil below. A couple windows were broken, and the wood on the stairs was splintering or at least starting to. And speaking of stairs, the bottom step was just about diagonal, one side up and supported and all, the other sinking into the ground. The horrid yellow-greenish paint on the outside was way past peeled, and to top it off, the screen door was missing the actual screen. To be honest, anyone who looked at the house and was asked to actually <em>live<em> in it, would probably laugh in the face of the person who had said that.

Kira looked up at it and scoffed. "It could use a new paint job, I reckon, huh, Sheriff?"

"Yeah, I reckon it could... and some windows... some new stairs that won't cut your foot to pieces... a door that works." He smirked at her.

"This is horrible," Kira groaned, putting her hands on her hips and sliding them back a little as she continued to inspect the house. "There is just no darn way I'm gonna be able to do all this myself. I ain't strong enough to fix the windows alone, I got no idea how to fix them stairs. I might be able to do the door myself, but hell, where you get a screen for that?"

"Certainly a problem now." Hoyt shook his head. "Your aunt, she didn't mention any of this?"

"No, but she's gonna get a _really_ pissed-off call from me later." She blew out a breath, hanging her head. "I hate to ask, Sheriff, but do you reckon you might know anyone around town willin' to help me?"

"Hmm." He rubbed his chin, looking very deep in thought. Then he snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "Shit, well - my nephew might do it."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, really? You sure he wouldn't mind helpin' me out?"

"Oh, course not. He likes bein' helpful. Anything he can do to be helpful, he'll like doin' it. I'm sure he'd love to help you. Likes workin' with his hands."

"Oh, okay." She pushed her bangs back. "Would you, uh... mind askin' him for me?"

"Hey, sure. Let's go see what the boy's up to."

She knitted her eyebrows together as he headed toward his car. "Huh? You mean I'm comin' too?"

"Why not? He's gonna wanna meet you, and the sooner the better, I say." He climbed into his car. "You might be a little startled by him at first, but don't you say nothin' 'bout it. You'll get used to it. Now get in the car, you can leave yours here."

Kira rolled her eyes, got in the car, and buckled in to look at the scenery she'd missed for the past twenty years.

* * *

><p><strong>... I'm excited about this. Is anyone else? This is fun to write. I'm working on the next chapter now, YAY.<strong>

**I really really hope you guys liked it, and I'd love it if you dropped a review, because those give me even more motivation to write!**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

The house was large and very pretty. Kira liked the way most of it was white and brown, simple but comforting. She was out of the car shortly after Hoyt, who was already heading toward the house. She had to scramble to catch up to him, and came in behind him.

"Take your shoes off a minute," Hoyt ordered, kicking his own off. "Mama likes to keep her carpet nice 'n' clean."

"Oh... okay, sure." She slipped her tennis shoes off by the door and followed Hoyt. "Sir?"

"You have a seat right there on the couch. Make yourself comfortable." Hoyt took off his hat and put it on the table. "I'll get the big guy."

She blinked a few times, sitting down on the couch. "Where is he?"

"Basement, probably." Hoyt stomped his feet a few times. "Tommy! Hey Tommy! Thomas, you get your ass up here right now!"

Kira felt someone tap her shoulder, and she turned to see an older woman with whitish-brownish hair, extending a hand to her. "Hello there. Did Hoyt bring you here?"

She nodded, happily shaking the woman's hand. "Yeah. He says his nephew might help me fix up my aunt's house here, so I can live there."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful." She smiled, her grip firm but kind. "Well, my name is Luda Mae Hewitt. Hoyt's my little brother, and Thomas is my son. I'm sure he would love to help. He likes his work down in the basement, but it can get repetitive and he likes a change sometimes."

"That's great, I'd sure love some company and another person to help me out. I can't do it all myself, you know? And the house is big, so it can get to feelin' lonely. It'll be good to have someone else around. Oh... by the way, my name's Kira Wells. Sorry, didn't think about that..."

"Oh, that's alright. You Bobby Wells's little girl?"

"Yeah, did you know him?"

"Saw him around town a few times. Wasn't he the physical education teacher at the school for a year or two?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Oh, I remember him now... gave Thomas detention a few times."

Kira quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, what on Earth for?"

"Aw..." Luda Mae shook her head. "Poor boy... he's always been bigger than the other kids, you know? He couldn't run so fast... every time they had to run the mile he'd end up gettin' winded and just walked. Last to finish every time, and he got detention for walkin' it."

"Oh." Kira could feel her face heating up a little. "I'm really, really sorry. That doesn't sound like it was Thomas's fault. My daddy's always been tough on everybody, that's all. Was Thomas in my class or somethin'? I don't remember."

"Oh, probably not. I think he was a grade or two ahead of you, but..." She shook her head, and smiled. "I don't remember your name when I think of everyone who made fun of my boy. And for that I think I like you already." She patted Kira's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile before leaving. "I'm sure he will too."

There was heavy running from downstairs, and Kira straightened up so she was ready to meet Tommy. She was sure that was him, Hoyt said he was probably in the basement and Luda Mae said he was a bigger guy.

Hoyt scared her by slapping his hands down on her shoulders. "Alright, Missy Wells, here he comes. Be gentle on him, huh?"

"You... You mean _I_ gotta ask him? I thought you were gonna!"

"I am. But you wanna meet him proper first, don't you?"

"Oh, well... I guess so, yeah."

"He's comin', fast as he can... should be here soon."

As if on cue, a door (the door to the basement, she assumed) opened, and somebody poked their head out. Far as she could see, they had dark hair and were wearing something on their face. She sat up and leaned that way. "Hello?"

"Thomas," Hoyt called. "Get over here, will you?"

The man's fingers gripped the door, and he drew back behind it, hiding. Was he afraid of her?

Kira brushed some of her hair back. "Thomas? You don't have to be scared. I don't bite, I promise. Hell, most times I don't even bark."

His face came out just a little, his dark eyes blinking at her. He still looked so shy and a little confused. Still afraid.

She sighed and sat back a little. "Please come out. I really want to meet you."

"Tommy." Hoyt's voice was harder now. "You get out here now and sit down next to her. She ain't gonna say nothin' and if she does I'll beat her ass."

Very slowly, he came out from behind the door and shut it. As Luda Mae had said, he was bigger, but not just in terms of weight; he was also tall, almost bumping his head on the top of the door. He was wearing just simple clothes, with a brown-black apron over it all, and his hair reached down to his shoulders, maybe a little bit longer than that. And when he turned so she could see his face, she actually couldn't see much of it - he had some kind of mask on, covering his mouth and nose, though she could actually see his lips.

He seemed nervous, so she scooted over on the couch to make room, and waved him over. "Will you please come sit down?"

He looked down at the floor real quick, and then walked carefully over to sit beside her, though not very close, and folded his hands in his lap. Then he looked up at Hoyt, making a noise that Kira couldn't quite decipher.

"Oh, come on now." Hoyt pushed against his shoulder. "You can get closer 'n' that, get on over a little there."

She felt the couch move a bit as he obviously got a little closer. She smiled and faced him, though he wasn't really looking at her. More like avoiding her eyes, really, was what he was doing. She held out her hand in his direction. "It's nice to meet you."

He kept his hands in his lap, and his eyes flickered to her for half a second before returning to Hoyt. He looked like he had no idea what to do.

"Go on, boy, you shake her hand now," Hoyt instructed.

He looked over at her for a second, and his eyes still looked scared. He extended his hand and took hers, and his hand was a little sweaty but she didn't mind. He carefully shook her hand, like he was doing this for the first time, then withdrew his hand faster than she'd ever seen anyone do that, folding it back into his lap with the other one and snapping his eyes back to the floor.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Hoyt patted Tommy on the shoulder, rather roughly. "This here is Missy Kira Wells, the little one. You remember old Coach Wells, don't ya?"

Tommy made a noise and suddenly brought his hands up to cover his face. He continued to make noises, what sounded like muffled shouting and even a little crying.

Kira's eyes widened, and she moved closer to him, lightly putting a hand on his arm. "Tommy?" She rubbed his arm for a second, a little startled by what he was doing now. "I ain't nothin' like my daddy, I promise. Whatever he did or said to you, he probably said that stuff to me too. And I'd _never_. Will you please bring your hands down now?"

After a few more seconds of the muted noises, he slowly pulled his hands away, placing them back in his lap. He drug one arm across his forehead, probably to wipe off sweat, then sighed. He made a noise that sounded like a little whimper, then another sound that could probably be interpreted as sobbing without even opening his mouth.

"He says he's sorry," Hoyt spoke up.

"Don't he talk?"

"Nah, hardly ever." He slapped Tommy's shoulder again, grinning. "You ain't much of a talker, are you, boy?"

Tommy looked up at his uncle, then shook his head. "Uh..."

Kira had to stare at him, smiling, because it sounded like he was trying to form words. "What you wanna say, Tommy?"

He looked over at her, then shook his head again. His eyes were very serious, but still wide with a little fear in them. "Uh... uh-uh," he grunted quietly, before looking down again.

She laughed. "Oh! I get it, you were just agreein' with the Sheriff. Am I right?"

Tommy nodded, then looked up at Hoyt.

"Yeah yeah, I know, boy." He walked around the couch and put a hand on Kira's shoulder. "You gonna go help Missy Wells fix up her auntie's house so she can live there. That sound good, Tommy?"

He blinked a few times, then raised his head up. He met Kira's eyes with his, and she saw that they were a nice, warm brown color. Like chocolate, or the comfort of a teddy bear. He made a kind of gurgling noise, but it looked like he was smiling. He rubbed his hands on his apron, and then looked down at his shoes.

Kira looked up at Hoyt. "What'd he say?"

"Says he'd be happy to do it but who'd do the butcherin' he usually does? But I'm sure we'll be fine, Tommy."

Kira looked over at Tommy, then put her hand over both of his. "Don't worry, Tommy. You don't gotta help for too long. Three, four hours a day till it's done, I guess? That way you can still do your butcherin'. Would that be okay with you, hon?"

He moved his hand around and very loosely wrapped his fingers around hers. He met her eyes again, and this time she could see an expression of how much he really did want to help her. A deep-throated but light noise alerted her that he was trying to say yes, that was fine. "Uh... uh-huh."

Kira grinned, then jumped up, leaned down, and threw her arms around him, as tight as she could. "Thank you, Tommy! Thanks so much, you're the best!" She pressed herself up against him, chest to chest, probably choking him by now. "You come help every day, I will make you lunch and lemonade and anything you want! Just say the word, whatever it is, I'll figure how to make it!"

When she let go, Tommy got to his feet, covered his face with his hands again, and bolted from the room, back down into the basement, slamming the door.

Kira fell on the couch, having lost her balance, and blinked up at Hoyt. She really was confused, why had Tommy run out after she hugged him? Most people liked hugs... "Is he okay? Did I do somethin'?"

"Naw, you're fine, Missy." Hoyt shook his head, pulling on his belt. "Boy's just a little embarrassed, that's all. Not a lotta folks besides us family ever hugged him, and no girls outside family." He looked down at her. "But you could tell what he was sayin' though?"

"Yeah. I didn't think he was _that_ hard to understand, even without the talkin'." She rubbed her shoulder, biting her lip just a little. "He's gonna be okay, right?"

"Aw, he's fine right now." Hoyt walked over to the basement door and pounded

on it. "Tommy! Thomas Brown Hewitt, you get back up here right now, boy!"

After a minute the door opened and Tommy peeked out. His fingers ran up and down the edge of the door nervously. His eyes were a little frightened, and if she wasn't mistaken he was blushing under the mask. "Uh... uh..."

"It's okay, Tommy." Kira got back up and walked over to the door. "If you don't want me huggin' you anymore, I won't. Do you want me not to hug you no more?"

He blinked, then pointed his eyes down as if he'd suddenly found something very interesting about the floor. "Uh... uh... uh-uh. Uh... uh-uh."

She smiled, then took his hand. She slowly pulled him out from behind the door into the living room. "Would you mind goin' now? Just to check it out, see what you'll be able to help me out with?"

He nodded, then wiggled his fingers in hers. But when she tried to pull away, thinking she was making him uncomfortable, he wouldn't let her. He just clutched her hand tighter, taking a sharp breath. He grunted, smiling and obviously agreeing. It was probably his version of _Let's go_.

"Great." She pulled him along, heading for the front door. "Let's get goin', the light fades fast."

"Little lady, you ain't drivin' my car and I ain't drivin' you back to that place right now," Hoyt called. "It's too hot, I told you."

"Hmmph." Kira glanced back at Hoyt. "We can walk, can't we, Tommy? It ain't too far from here."

Tommy shrugged. Maybe? But it _was_ hot out there.

"That ain't a good idea, Missy," Hoyt spoke up. "This heat'll do crazy things to your head. You oughta either wait for me to drive you in the car, or you don't go at all. You wanna do otherwise, that's fine. You go out 'n' get heatstroke for all I care, but don't you drag my nephew along with you. His brain don't need no more damage, you hear me?"

Kira was about to sigh and start arguing with him, but she felt Tommy's arm around her, and she blinked up at him. He was shaking his head violently. "Uh-uh!" He opened the door and tugged on Kira's arm, as if trying to drag her out the door - which, actually, he probably was.

Hoyt scoffed. "Okay, you know what? Fine. You wanna go out 'n' get yerself sick, Tommy, you do that there. Go on, fry what's left of that brain and pass the hell out, boy. You just don't expect me to come pick y'all up if you faint in the middle of the road."

From what Kira could tell, Tommy had just rolled his eyes. But he didn't really make any noises, just looked down at her. Was she ready to go?

Kira grinned and stepped out the door with Tommy. "Alright, let's get goin' then."

* * *

><p><strong>Any questions or anything, drop me a review! I love them and they motivate me to write even more sooo... if you like or even just read, PLEASE review. And have a good day! ^^<strong>


End file.
